The Inbetween of it All
by Nyarghh
Summary: A marriage that was illegal. The child’s life is wanted. The everyday struggle he needs to face to live. Cross Academy is thrown in the mix. OCx? Warning: Yaoi to be suggested. Read if dare. Double warning: Characters might be OOC Vote pairing commet
1. Chapter 1

The In-between of It All

Summary: A marriage that was illegal. The child's life is wanted. The everyday struggle he needs to face to live. Cross Academy is thrown in the mix. OCx? (Warning: Yaoi to be suggested. Read if dare.) (Double warning: Characters might be OOC)

x………………………………………x

The moon casting its glow across on empty streets, abandoned and forgotten shone gracefully across the land. 2 shadows ran across the streets as fast as their legs could carry them. One was a middle aged man and the other was a female. The middle aged woman was running down the street, holding a very young boy in her arms, who looked barely 6 years old. The little boy was crying in his mother's arms hysterically. The man and woman were trying to chase off their pursuers. Not far behind them were their pursuers. Using their dark/light magic they tried to slow the chasers down. Nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly the man trips and is unable to get up. The woman stops for him but he yells at her for her to run.

"Don't worry about me!" he cried. "Just get our kid somewhere safe!" he cried. The woman shed her tears.

"They'll kill you!" she cried. The man just signaled for her to run.

"Better me then our son." He yelled. The woman held the infant in her arms closer to her body and took off, shedding tears along the way.

The chasers stopped and surrounded the man. One of them stretched.

"You put off quiet a chase, Devin, but your crime is to be paid." He laughed. Devin glared at the men around him.

"As long as our child is safe and alive that's all that matters, Taten." He spat out. The man called Taten just smirked. Using one of his hands he grabbed Devin's chin and lifted it up to his level. Devin huffed.

"Like I would ever do that." He said. Taten frowned. Taten sighed. He extended his finger nails until the were claws and his wings took shape. Taten's wings hung around behind him, as Taten smirked.

"I was going to make his easy on you." He said as he stabbed Devin in the stomach with his claws, causing Devin to cry out in pain. "It's just better to kill you." He said smirking. "You shouldn't have trusted those humans, to keep you and you family a secret. Humans aren't to be trusted."

The screams of Devin were strangled as Taten made his kill quick and easy. Devin held a pained look on his face as his body disintegrated and disappeared. Only a white glowing orb remained. Taten retracted his claws licked the blood stains off his fingers. He looked at the others.

"Well don't just stand there find that woman and their baby." He ordered. They nodded and flew off. Taten took the glowing orb from its place above where Devin was murdered and smirked at it.

"I don't think I'll let you off that easily." He said as he bottled the orb.

"Your beloved wife and your son will soon join you."

x………..somewhere………..x

The woman ran off in the woods holding her child. The child cried when he didn't feel the presence of his Dad's soul. The woman hushed her child.

"It's ok Hiro. Don't be afraid." She cooed. The child's cries were reduced to sobs.

"Da-daddy. He's gone." He sniffed. The woman smiled sadly.

"But he won't be forgotten right Hiro?" she said. Hiro nodded.

"Neither would mommy." He said. She smiled.

"Good boy." She said. She ran straight. Knowing fully well where she was headed. There was a school somewhere around here. On one side of the wall there was a pipe there leading straight into a school. She would just hide Hiro there. At this age, Hiro's spirit energy wasn't high enough for the demons and angels to find him. It wasn't the best place to hide him, but she didn't have much of a choice. She sensed their presence again.

She reached the school. Putting Hiro into the pipe, she got up. Hiro clung onto his mother's dress.

"Mommy don't leave me." He cried. His mom looked down sadly at him.

"I'm a bad mother." She cried. "Angels are forbidden to come in contact with devils, and yet I went that road. Now I've endangered all of us." She cried. Hiro bit his lip.

"Mommy and Daddy loved each other. There's nothing wrong with that." He said. She smiled down at her child.

"Did you remember your medication?" she asked. Hiro nodded.

"I have it." He exclaimed. She nodded.

"Remember to take it daily, if you need more, as your aunty. She'll be happy to help." She said. Hiro looked at his mom.

"Mommy don't go to them. This wasn't you and daddy's fault!" He pleaded. "It was the humans who betrayed us." The mom used her remaining powers and summoned a decoy child, who looked exactly like Hiro. His mom took one last look at him and smiled sadly.

"Don't let mommy's sacrifice go to waste honey." She said as she ran off. Hiro crawled deeper into the pipe and bit his lips as he sensed the devils chasing his mom.

Tears welled up in his eyes when he heard his mother scream. All was silent after. Hiro silently cried. Had they not trusted humans this kind of thing wouldn't have happened. Hiro whimpered a little when he heard footsteps.

"We got the whole family." said one of the devils. "Time to report this back to Taten." With that, tension fell and all was still. Hiro laid still in the pipe. Not daring to come out. Soon he fell asleep.

x……………In the morning…………….x

Hiro was awakened by the sun beating down on his eyes. Hiro took out the pills from his pant pocket and swallowed it. Since his blood was both demon and angel blood, it was constantly fight each other, trying to cast the other blood out. This made Hiro gradually ill and weak if he didn't take the pills. These were specially made by his aunt, whose identity didn't leak out to the demons and angels.

Hiro tensed as he heard footsteps. His aura and scent was a human . Hiro whimpered as he saw a pair of legs stop in front of the pipe he was in. The human got on his knees and peeked into the whole. Hiro backed up even further.

The man had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and glasses. He had a warming smile on his face.

"There, there little one. There's no need to be afraid." He said as he held his hand out for Hiro to taken. Hiro backed up further to get away from the human. The human frowned.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed. Something about the human's tone of voice showed Hiro that he was serious. But he was still skeptical. The human sighed and got up, walking away. Hiro knew he wasn't far away. He could make out a conversation he was having with someone else.

"Shiki. Give me a pocky."

"Why?"

"Just watch."

Hiro raised his eyebrow. What was a pocky? What did the human plan to do?

Soon he was back. But he was with someone else. Hiro didn't recognized this life form. It was foreign to him. Soon the human was back on his heads facing Hiro. The human held the pocky out for Hiro to take. Hiro looked at the human.

"Go on and eat it. It's safe." He said. Hiro reached for it, but pulled his hand back. He flinched when he heard another voice.

"What are you doing chairman? Feeding a mouse?"

"Just watch and observe Shiki." Said Chairman told the other. The Chairman bit onto the pocky, chewed it and swallowed it. "See? Nothing dangerous." He said as he held it back out. Hiro hesitated but took the pocky. He was starving anyway. Hiro gently bit it. His eyes lit up and chewed up the rest of the pocky. It tasted good.

The chairman smiled.

"Come out." The chairman said extending his hand once again to Hiro. Hiro looked at the hand. A part of him was telling him to accept the man's kindness, but the other part of him wanted to sink away from the human. Hiro followed his mind and took the human's hand. The human tugged on Hiro's hand, making Hiro crawl out of the pipe and into his arms. Having to be outside he looked at the other presence around him. It was a red headed life form. The human called him Shiki so Hiro assumed its name was Shiki.

Shiki stared at the kid in shock. And here he was thinking the Chairman wanted a new pet.

"How did he end up in there?!" he cried. Hiro pointed a shaking finger at Shiki.

"Wha…" Hiro couldn't finish his sentence, his throat was too dry. The chairman seemed to notice. He smiled at the young boy sitting in his arms.

"Come now. Let's get you inside." He said as he walked towards to school. Hiro sensed perhaps hundreds of human presences in the school. His grip on the chairman's clothing tightened.

Hiro shook his head fiercely. "No….humans…" he chocked out. The chairman seemed to notice his discomfort towards humans. The chairman smiled.

"Don't worry little guy. I won't let them see you." He said as he turned to Shiki.

"Don't let this leak out." He said. Shiki, who was still shocked about finding a boy nodded.

"Whatever." He said.

The chairman walked into the building, with Hiro in his arms and Shiki close behind him.

x………Inside the school………x

The chairman handed Hiro a cup of water. Hiro took of and sipped on the water. The chairman had covered him with a blanket and Hiro liked the warmth of it. The chairman smiled at the young boy.

"What's your name?" he asked. Hiro looked at him. The chairman laughed.

"My name is Kaien Cross." He laughed. Hiro looked at the ground.

"Mines….Hiro…." he said. Kaien smiled.

"Where are you parents?" he said. This bought tears until Hiro's eyes. Kaien panicked.

"No Hiro-chan don't cry! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" he assured Hiro. Hiro hiccupped and sniffed.

"My mommy and daddy are gone. They were killed." He sniffed. Kaien looked at Hiro sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then he came up with an idea. "How about I be your new daddy?" he exclaimed. Hiro stared at him.

"New… daddy?" Hiro questioned. Kaien hung his head.

"Stupid idea isn't it?" he mumbled. Then he heard laughter. He looked up and saw Hiro giggling. Hiro hugged the blanket tightly.

"If you be my daddy, would you protect me?" he mumbled. Kaien took Hiro and spun him around.

"Oh of course I will! I will be the best new daddy you have ever had!" he cried spinning him around. Hiro giggled.

"But…" he started. His 'new dad' looked at him.

"I don't wont to come in contact with… other humans." He said. "I don't want to be with Shiki either. He's not human but I don't know what he is." He cried. Kaien's eye's widened.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Hiro averted his eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy are not humans." He said. "Mommy was an angel and Daddy was a demon. Their marriage was forbidden and they had me. The angels and demons were mad at them and tried to kill us. Mommy left me behind and made a decoy to protect him." He sniffed.

"I'm not human. I'm what you would call a demonic angel." He sniffed. Kaien stared at him.

"Don't you have wings and powers then?" he said. Hiro nodded.

"I hide them really well! Mommy and Daddy never let me go outside when they saw my wings." He exclaimed. Kaien laughed. Then his facial expression turned serious.

"While you stay here as my secret son you can't go outside. The things that are after you might remember you and kill you." Kaien said sternly. Hiro nodded.

"But when I do you have to come with me!" he cried. Kaien looked at him dumbly.

"Why do you need to go out for?" Kaien questioned. Hiro took a bottle out of his pants and handed to Kaien.

"Aunty made this especially for me. Mommy says and my blood is made from both mommy and daddy and are fighting each other. These medicines keep me from getting gravely sick and weak. Like strength pills!" he said as Kaien examined them. Kaien sighed.

"Alright but we have to change your look, to keep the things off you back." He said. Hiro twirled a piece of his hair. It was platinum blonde and black tips. His left eye was red while his right eye was bright blue. Hiro frowned.

"Can I pick the style?" he questioned. Kaien smiled.

"Of course!"

x…………………….x

Kitty: crappy story? Yea I know. But I had to post it up. My conscience was beating down on me.

Kiki: even if u don't like it she'll continue it. Because she doesn't like giving up!

Matt: SO U BETTER LIKE IT! XD

Kitty: Matt. Emo corner. Now. xD

Matt: D: but still. Give her some feedback on how u think she can make it better or some small criticism. Last time she got a big critisicm she gave up for…… months and months and months

Kitty: and then he forced me to come back :C –points to Matt-

Matt: and im proud I did :D SO READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Special Annoucement

**Anouncement:**

I can honestly say,ew. I like this story and I have a plot and all for it but. The wording I used to make this story was just plain aweful. Even I admit it. Now that I reread my story I see that it was horribly plotted in the beginning. My English is really horrible here and it just seems so…. Ick.

Anyway I'm going to rewrite this piece of work because I am not one to abandon my stories. But I need to finish all my other incomplete stories before I make a new one. Too much stories mean I have to reread the whole story to remember what happens in the story because there are too many stories for me to keep up with.

After dealing with Honors English I have slightly improved. I think my writing and wording has somehow managed to mature just a little and when I read this it reminds me of my horribly English, but that must be because English isn't my strong point.

Im going to put this story on Hiatus for a while until I have the time to completely change my wording and reedit this to make it more appealing to readers.

Should the main character be switched to the opposite gender? Most of you don't like yaoi and all and I understand that ^^ im asking to see if I could somehow change this story to appeal more to the people actually willing to read the story. ^^;

Your review and feedback is much apprieciated. Thx for taking the time to read this. Arigato sayonara. :D

-Kitty, Kiki and Matt


End file.
